This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 339469 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Sep. 20, 1993.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,301,220; 3,913,527; 4,938,168; and 5,247,904; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse hummingbird feeders.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these hummingbird feeders generally need to be hung from an overhead support, have an unnatural appearance, and are relatively difficult to fill. In addition, these device usually hold large quantities of sugar solution, which can spoil causing intestinal problems for the hummingbirds.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a hummingbird feeder that is free-standing, is easy to fill, holds a small quantity of sugar solution, and has a natural, aesthetic appearance; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.